


【授权翻译】【伏哈伏】Mirrored镜像 （七）

by KiraYamato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamato/pseuds/KiraYamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为FFN上brainstorm001的作品Mirrored的授权翻译。因为本章含有性行为描写因此LOFTER不断屏蔽，发在AO3上用来存文。关于授权和其他章节请点击我的LOFTER http://vesalius-cabin.lofter.com 查看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【伏哈伏】Mirrored镜像 （七）

第七章 赤裸的身体和盾牌后的灵魂  
孤寂的夜晚，没有什么可以让哈利忘掉饥饿 。他睡不着。他的胃在抽搐。  
更糟的是，每一样东西都能在某种程度上让他想起食物。哈利甚至想嚼图书馆墙上那些老旧书的干巴巴的羊皮纸。但他抑制住了自己，知道这么做会让他的痛苦比钻心咒还难熬。  
然而，什么都比不上哈利心中的纠缠，像刚发生过一样。他再次感受到疯眼汉穆迪告诉凤凰社他可能被伏地魔附身时的恐惧。他想起那时他觉得自己多么肮脏，被玷污了，不值得朋友们陪在他身边。那时，他确定他对韦斯莱先生的攻击和对邓布利多的憎恨都可以用被附身来解释。  
那时，他距离事实如此之近。  
而又如此之远。  
因为他没有被伏地魔附身——他就是伏地魔——或者他的一部分是。多年的共存已让他们密不可分。  
平时，这种认知已经足够让他和邓布利多一样从天文塔上坠落。但如果诚实的面对内心，他承认除了间或头疼，他和伏地魔的联系并不是那么差劲。  
事实上，他体内伏地魔的灵魂十分怡人。非常合作，甚至有益。毫无疑问，如果没有直达黑魔王头脑和力量的通道，他和他的朋友们走不了这么远。  
哈利挠着伤疤，翻到软床的另一边，从沉重的眼皮后面看着壁炉中的火焰跳动。  
伏地魔难以解释的慷慨是最令他迷惑的。也许是因为那片灵魂完全依赖着他。或者因为魂器感受不到彼此，无法关爱彼此。毕竟，日记本里年轻的汤姆·里德尔命令蛇怪攻击他，不知道他是谁，也不知道他将要杀掉谁……  
哈利出于纯粹的好奇心，想知道如果在那个命定的夜晚，他盯着蛇怪的眼睛，会发生什么。他会幸存吗？也许他会……  
如果他对那条蛇说话，会怎么样？蛇怪会听从他的命令吗，还是仍旧听命于汤姆·里德尔？它会选择谁作为盟友？  
哈利闭上困倦的眼睛，苦涩地哼哼着。  
他非常想看见年轻的汤姆·里德尔知道他也是一个魂器时的表情……  
xxxx  
接下来的几天里黑魔王像躲瘟疫一样躲着他。多亏了斯内普不情愿的帮助，哈利才没有饿死。他的前教授是唯一间或来看他的。他通常会带来一些面包，奶酪或水果，同时享受着哈利完全依赖于他的感觉。  
哈利仍然对这一小点帮助很感激。他没有对一个再一次对他表现出厌恶或公开的敌意的人期待太多。  
斯内普显然难以接受他重新变回哈利·波特，和他被安排在伏地魔卧室对面的新房间的事实。哈利的幸存也不在邓布利多的计划里。  
斯内普对哈利和伏地魔做了些十分不道德的事深信不疑。他写在脸上的扭曲表情让哈利知道自己在他心里是什么样子。  
哈利又一次试图澄清他的名声，给斯内普一个合理的解释。  
然而斯内普对他咆哮着说他对哈利的个人问题毫无兴趣。  
个人问题。  
哈利想象着他站在邓布利多的画像前面，不断咆哮和怒吼，用每一个前校长都能听见的音量描述哈利令人厌恶的下流行为。  
这让他想赤手空拳把斯内普掐死。  
但没有斯内普他就会饿死。和斯内普的预测相反，伏地魔显然不想再见到他。还有谁知道他在这儿呢？  
他认为没人知道。但下一个晚上他的想法就被证明是错的。  
他坐在火炉旁边的扶手椅里，读在小小的私人图书馆里找到的一本糟糕的书。不管是不是黑魔法，总比在空虚中无所事事强得多。  
哈利仍然只读了五页，就忍受不住了。他猛地合上书，塞回架子。他需要新鲜空气。在他彻底发疯之前，他得离开这里。  
很快，好像回应他的祈求，门打开了，纳西莎·马尔福走了进来。显然，她没有准备好和他面对面。但她值得佩服地恢复了姿态。  
“拿去吧。”她说，扫了他一眼，嘴唇抿成一道细线。她转过身，把一个包放在桌子上。  
哈利看着她，不知该如何回答。  
“我给你拿了些德拉科的旧衣服。它们应该……很适合你。”她躲避着他的注视，说。  
“你怎么知道……伏地魔告诉你的？”哈利结结巴巴地说。他的存在不再是个秘密，哈利不知道是该庆幸还是该担心。  
听到那个名字，纳西莎抖了一下。她浅色的眼睛眨动着，显得很害怕。  
“是的，我遵照黑魔王的命令而来。”过了一会，她轻轻地说。  
“斯内普在哪里？”哈利追问，看着她僵硬的姿态。  
“这不关你的事。”  
最后，她终于转过来面对它，但她的眼睛仍然躲避着他。  
“现在……你最好换衣服。”她冷漠地说。  
哈利通常不会在女人面前裸露身体，即使她的年龄是他的两倍——但他太想脱掉伏地魔的袍子了。  
但自从那次和贝拉特里克斯的接触之后，他觉得他什么都可以忍受。纳西莎显然不作他想。  
她无言地拿走长袍，递给他一条黑裤子和一件白衬衫。裤子很合适，只是大腿处有点紧。然而衬衫对他的胸肌来说太小了。他系不上扣子，他的肱二头肌把袖子撑得不能再大了。  
“呃……你能把它们变大一点吗？”他问，点着那些部位。但纳西莎只是警惕地看着他，摇摇头。她什么也没说，显然想尽可能避免和他接触。  
“你不会？为什么？”哈利问，但是很快回答了自己。“我为什么要问？我敢打赌他让你保持距离。所以你亲爱的姐姐没有来。她显然无法遵从这条命令。”  
“非常……可能。”纳西莎僵硬地说，拿起包走向出口。  
哈利张嘴想要一些食物，因为今晚斯内普大概不会来。但他在最后一秒钟改变了主意。他不能冒被伏地魔下吐真剂的风险。斯内普也许恨他，但他仍然是唯一他能够相信的“食物来源”。  
他一言不发地让她离开了，知道自己今晚又要挨饿了。  
他疲倦的陷进床里，沉入不安的睡眠。  
一声巨响惊醒了他。  
哈里迅速起身戴上眼镜。他晕头转向，发现门被打开了。过了一会，一个高高的身影踉跄着走进来。  
哈利眨着眼。  
他又眨了一下。  
哈利从皮肤发出的微光判断出这人是伏地魔。但他的举动如此不像他，哈利甚至认为什么人也变成了他的样子。  
然而他很快就抛弃了这个想法。他注意到伏地魔手里攥着一个快空的酒瓶。  
他迷惑不解地坐起来，仍然不知道该做什么。  
他看着黑魔王走向壁炉，沉重地靠在上面。伏地魔闭上眼睛低声说着什么。他的呼吸急促，嘈杂而无规律。  
“呃……”哈利清清嗓子。  
他的策略是试图给伏地魔指出正确的方向。  
“呃……”他又试了一次。“你的……你的房间在下一个门，我想。”  
伏地魔没有回答。他似乎不打算回应。  
但是接下来伏地魔强迫自己起身走向哈利。他烧红的眼睛对上了哈利疑惑的注视。  
“我就在……我想去的地方。”他说着痛饮一口。“波特。”他像是想到什么一样加上一句。  
哈利接着炉灰的微光看清了瓶子标签上的字。  
火焰威士忌。  
伏地魔像喝柠檬水一样喝着它。  
哈利哆嗦了一下。他仍然能清晰的回忆起酒精沿着他喉咙一路燃烧的感觉。  
“你喝多了。”哈利不假思索地说。伏地魔喝醉酒简直太可笑了，不评论一句十分可惜。  
“我没有，我仍然能看见你……知道你……知道你做了些什么。不过……，”伏地魔心不在焉地说，晃着头试图让视线聚焦。  
哈利压制住他们连接另一端传来的混沌感。他看着黑魔王前前后后不安地踱步。伏地魔似乎做出了什么决定。他把酒瓶放在炉台上，转向哈利。  
“我想了很多，我有……有个提议，波特。”他说。他稍哑的声音变回了通常的冰冷。“一个交易。”  
哈利强迫自己不后退。  
“我没兴趣。”这是他唯一可能的答案，哈利自动说了出来，想着现在这个状态的伏地魔第二天早上就会忘记他们说过的所有话。  
然而往常那双烧灼着哈利的红眼睛游移不定，布满雾气。他看着哈利近乎赤裸的前胸。哈利离他如此之近，都能看到他的皮肤异常发红，高颧骨上那一块尤其明显。  
“你换衣服了……”他心不在焉地踱步说。  
“是的，纳西莎——”  
“我知道。”伏地魔打断了他。“多么……方便。”  
“方便？”  
哈利想知道除了醉酒，里德尔还有什么地方不正常。  
“重点在于，”伏地魔的目光从哈利身上移开。“我拒绝接受现状。我们不能永远……这么下去。”  
“永远？比喻义的？”  
伏地魔没有回答。哈利连退两步。  
“不不不！这不是我的问题，我很正常，好吗？我和其他人一样变老，”他急切地说，希望能像听起来的那样肯定。他仍然感觉自己的胃在伏地魔犀利的注视下抽搐。  
“我不是不朽的。”他最后说。  
“你体内的那片灵魂不想生存在一个虚弱的身体里，波特。你的力量随着成熟而增长。这就是你为什么会变老。大概一百年后你才会停止成熟，但这是关键，波特。你会停止。别忘了我唯一想要的就是力量。”  
在“喝醉酒的魔王”中间他显得特别有逻辑。  
事实上，他的逻辑让哈利特别不舒服。并不是说伏地魔不会对他撒谎，但他找不到伏地魔这样做的原因。黑魔王只想让他死。既然他还活着，伏地魔显然说了实话……  
“好吧。”他最终说，松开紧咬的牙关。“就当我相信你。你有什么法子？”  
黑魔王不自觉地想抓住一个不存在的瓶子。他的手指颤抖着收紧又松开。  
哈利庆幸伏地魔没有在他的脖子上做这些动作。  
“你帮助我取回我的灵魂。”伏地魔最后说，修长的手指点着哈利的额头。“如果你和我合作，我会让你活……离开马尔福庄园。”  
“之后就追捕我，杀掉我。”  
“当然。”  
“但我可以自由离开？”  
“是的。”  
“抱歉，我不接受。”  
“你要么相信我，要么……”  
“……永远和你绑在一起。我知道了。”哈利说。不知为何，他觉得他根本没有选择。  
除非……  
“麻瓜们。”他突然说。  
红眼睛眯了起来。哈利能感觉到那几乎要实体化的注视。  
“什么麻瓜？”他听见伏地魔冷冷地说。  
“史密斯先生和他的家人。”  
伏地魔的眼睛像熔岩一样。  
“如果你能放我走，你肯定不介意也放他们走。”  
哈利听见一个奇怪的声音，好像两块磨刀石撞在一起。过了一会，他意识到那是伏地魔的牙齿。  
“他们死了吗？”哈利问。他的声音几乎和伏地魔的一样冰冷。  
“还没有。最近我有更加紧急的事。”黑魔王最终带着能杀人的表情说。  
哈利的肩膀放松下来。  
“如果他们的命对你来说这么不重要，那放了他们也无关紧要。让他们回家去。”  
显然，这种业余水平的心理游戏通常不会对伏地魔奏效。但现在他醉得很厉害，他的逻辑当然会受到影响。  
伏地魔点了点头，哈利惊呆了。  
哈利迟钝地等待着伏地魔的附加条件，但伏地魔什么都没说，只是用杀人的眼神瞪着哈利。  
“所以，你想要我给你什么？”哈利犹豫地说。  
一阵难以忍受的沉默。  
“你打算怎么把灵魂取回来？”哈利试探着问。  
伏地魔没有回答，哈利彻底糊涂了。  
这令人烦躁，同时令他迷惑。  
“看，你知道的，我不是什么摄神取念大师。”他最终恼怒地说。伏地魔直起身子，上嘴唇厌恶地卷了起来。  
“你从什么时候读不到我的思想了，波特？”他问。“我说那不是什么问题。”  
“如果你在意这个，我得说我没兴趣。”哈利回敬道。  
“非常好。如果你想知道，我就和你直说。我希望你和我进行非常私密的接触，波特。”伏地魔简单地说。“你需要我详细解释吗？”  
哈利咬紧牙摇摇头。  
斯内普是对的，他一边想着一边在眼镜底下揉着眼睛。  
妈的，斯内普是对的！  
“所以，这就是你想要的。”他安静地说，语气沉着。  
“你并没有那么……震惊。”伏地魔轻轻地说。  
“我刚知道自己肯定会死。比起来，这不算什么……”哈利停下来，想象着咆哮着的斯内普站在邓布利多画像前的样子。“是很难以接受，但比死强得多。”  
“另外，你也不想这么做，是不是？”他加上一句，看着没喝空的酒瓶。  
伏地魔顺着他的视线往下看，嘴唇抿紧了。他望向哈利。  
“我敢说你一定接受不了别人和你如此接近。你觉得很恶心，是吗？”  
听了这话，伏地魔咬紧牙关，雪白皮肤下的肌肉收紧了。  
“所以，不管有多差，我还是比你强一些。”  
“你的猜测大错特错，波特。”伏地魔恢复冷静，危险地低声说。“但你怎么想不重要。你马上就会见到你珍贵的麻瓜们，之后我们履行我们的交易。”  
他用沉重的袍子裹紧身体，伸出左臂等着哈利抓住它。  
哈利抓住骨瘦如柴的胳膊肘。一瞬间伏地魔似乎想把胳膊抽走，但是哈利紧紧地抓住他，直到他感到周围再一次翻了过来。  
他们出现在楼下，站在地牢门口。  
伏地魔无声地举起老魔杖，轻轻一挥，咒语解除了，门缓缓打开。  
哈利走进熟悉的房间，努力不去想那糟糕的记忆。  
“有人吗？”他不确定地喊，等着双眼完全适应黑暗。  
他什么也没听见。  
“有人吗？”他又喊了一次。某个角落里传来一声呻吟。  
“我是哈利·波特。不要害怕，你可以回家了。”  
什么东西在黑暗里动弹着。哈利堪堪躲过瞄准他下巴的一拳。  
下一秒钟另一只拳头从另外的方向挥来。  
哈利抓住了他，把男人拖到明亮的地方。  
“你这个混蛋！”男人对他怒吼着，挣扎着想逃脱。  
“住手看着我！”哈利吼着。“该死，仔细看着点！我是哈利·波特，我说你可以走了！你要是想回家最好跟我走！”  
“波特？”男人嘟哝着，哈利在他的声音里听出了迟疑和一丝希望。  
“是的。”他叹了口气说。  
“但是……你怎么会在这儿？不……不！你必须逃走！别等我们！你得……”  
这时伏地魔走了进来。男人一看见他，就像犯了心脏病一样。他擦掉圆脸上的汗，跌跌撞撞的后退。  
“不……别碰我的家人！求求你！别碰我的家人……”  
哈利抓住了他的手，强迫他们的眼神接触。  
“没关系。他知道。你自由了。”  
男人脸上现出恍然大悟的表情。他慢慢摇着头。  
“你……你为我们牺牲了自己？为什么为我们？你……你甚至不认识我们……你……”  
“快，”哈利抬高声音打断了他。“你必须走！”  
男人点点头，一言不发地冲向地牢最黑暗的角落。他对他的妻子说了几句话。很快，他们站在哈利身边，手里抱着孩子们。  
哈利领着他们上楼走过阴暗的回廊，走进大客厅。  
另一边传来低语，哈利停下来回头看。  
史密斯夫妇紧紧抓着他不放，伏地魔静静地在几英尺后跟着他们。  
哈利转过头慢慢向前走。  
他认出那声音属于一对男女。那声音似乎很熟悉，正争吵着什么哈利听不见的东西。小女孩无视她父亲的抚摸和安慰，开始害怕地抽泣。这种情况下想不被注意到是不可能的。  
“波特！”  
一声大喊。是卢修斯·马尔福，正用扯着嗓子喊他的名字。  
“又想逃跑了？”他冲向哈利，从斗篷里抽出一根老旧的魔杖。“但这次……！”  
“卢修斯。”听见那个平静的声音，马尔福的脚似乎被钉在了地板上。纳西莎站在他身边，一样惊呆了。  
“主……主人？”马尔福结结巴巴地说。伏地魔从阴影里走出来，走向他。他深深弯下腰。“我们……我们不懂……”  
“你可以走了。”伏地魔严肃地说。  
“是，主人。”他和纳西莎一起说，顺从地向后退去。  
哈利四处看着。屋子一片死寂，只有一个阴影从楼梯角后面划过，走向一楼。  
也许他产生了幻觉……  
“波特？”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，哈利快速晃晃头，带麻瓜们走过门厅，走向前门。在哈利碰到把手之前，门自动打开了。很快他脚下踩着碎石，呼吸着新鲜的晚风。整齐的灌木丛后面有个喷泉，他也能听见什么动物不住绕着喷泉踱步。哈利从眼角看见一只白孔雀好奇地看着它们。  
哈利加快脚步。铸铁门越来越近了，他们终于在门前停了下来。  
哈利转向史密斯一家。他们吓坏了，但仍充满希望地看着他。  
“不要留在英国。”他低声说。史密斯先生难以察觉地点了一下头。  
随着低沉的嘎吱声，门缓缓打开了。  
“现在快走。”哈利用沙哑的声音说。  
“你……你不和我们一起走？女人低声说，她的眼睛因恐慌而睁大了。”  
哈利摇摇头，后退了一步。  
“我不能——快走。”他说，门在关上。  
“谢谢你……我们永远不会忘记……永远不会……！”  
男人对他点着头，拍拍他的肩膀。他们跑出去，一路跑下车道，看着铁门后的哈利。  
“自控力非常好，波特。”伏地魔突然对他说。哈利猛然意识到他正和伏地魔并排站着。  
“你会阻止我的。”哈利简洁地说。“如果我想逃跑，你可能会杀了他们。”  
伏地魔什么也没说。  
他们并排站了一会，黑魔王深吸一口气，对他说。  
“来，我们有些事要做。”  
Xxxxx  
让哈利整晚不得安宁的时刻到了。  
他们回到了他的房间——如果哈利能把那地方称作“他的”的话。他宁可不这么做——而且这屋子里只有他们。  
伏地魔等待着，也许和他一样紧张。哈利觉得又回到了十一岁的时候，他站在大厅里的人群前方，必须使出什么了不得的魔法……而且这次必须光着身子。  
他无法想象自己走近伏地魔，开始，你知道的，做些什么。他并不是不知道该怎么做。幸运的是，他已经不是处男了。但他第一次脱掉金妮衣服时胃里的蝴蝶现在变成了一群狂躁的黄蜂，想要蛰穿他的肚皮逃出去。哈利觉得这是因为他没吃东西。  
他的肚子响亮地咕噜一声，像是在证实他的猜测。  
哈利从头到脚都红得发亮，希望能钻到地缝里。  
他捂着肚子，希望奇迹发生，里德尔没听见。但看对方的表情，哈利的愿望显然落空了。  
黑魔王放松了一点，走近他。他僵硬的肩膀松弛了一些。  
“我知道了。你有别的需求。”他打趣地说。  
“我能忍受。”哈利从牙缝里挤出话来。他要拒绝送到眼前的食物，这感觉太差了。  
“仍然害怕被下毒，波特？”伏地魔轻轻说，打了几个响指。一个家养小精灵噗的一声出现了。哈利发现这是个女精灵。  
她跪在地上，从头到脚都在发抖。  
伏地魔看都不看她一眼。  
“尽快拿些食物来。”他冷冷地说。下一秒钟她就消失了。  
“马尔福有了个新的小精灵？终于克服了悲伤，嗯？”哈利盯着小精灵消失的地方说。  
“她被下了命令。如果你对她说话，她就会自杀。以防你想把她争取过来。”  
“她被怎么？”哈利噎住了。  
“安全措施。”伏地魔简单地回答。“一点也不出乎意料。”  
在哈利开始愤怒之前，家养小精灵带着一整盘司康饼，羊角面包和蔬菜三明治回来了，把盘子放在壁炉旁边的扶手椅上，尽可能快地消失了。  
一看见食物，哈利感觉腰以下失去了知觉——他之前的那些想法瞬间变成了一大滩口水。  
他艰难地咽了一口。  
事情开始大条了。  
尤其是在伏地魔拿起一块看起来很美味的羊角面包，咬了一口酥脆的皮，让它融化在嘴里的时候。  
哦，哈利多么恨他。他的胃比他的反应还要剧烈。  
“你不来一点吗？这些全都是你的。”实体化的邪恶轻轻问他。  
“不，谢谢你。”哈利从咬紧的牙关间挤出话来。他暗暗为了“谢谢你”的部分骂着。  
“如果有吐真剂，我就不会吃。”伏地魔说。他声音里的轻柔很快消失了。  
“我不饿。”哈利用最大力气保持克制，想起了疯眼汉穆迪的“时刻保持警惕”。  
他们的意志力无声地斗争着，长长的几秒钟过去了。最后，伏地魔举起老魔杖，强迫哈利伸出手来。他把咬过的羊角面包放在哈利掌心，之后收回魔杖。  
“吃或不吃。”他简单地说。  
每个人都有极限，哈利的极限已经到了。他的身体违背了他的意志，用惊人的速度吞下面包。哈里希望他能把伏地魔脸上的坏笑抹掉。  
“来块三明治？”伏地魔建议道，从盘子里拿起一块。  
“不。”哈利说着，觉得他的胃远远没有满足，正扭曲着想要更多。“一会儿吧。”他说，看着苍白的手把三明治放了回去。  
接下来的沉默是哈利经历过最尴尬的。他期待着伏地魔做些什么。但对方只是直直地站着，等着他先行动。  
就好像哈利准备好了一样。  
“我们不能明天再干？”哈利问道。他能听到自己的心跳声。  
“不行。”伏地魔冷漠地说。他走向壁炉，拿起酒瓶一口喝干了。  
“好吧，”哈利嘟囔着，看着伏地魔把酒瓶放下。然而他僵硬的腿一点也不想走近黑魔王。伏地魔面无表情地看着他。哈利望向伏地魔颤抖的手里紧握着的老魔杖。对方显而易见的紧张最终让哈利鼓起勇气缩短他们之间的距离。  
“没那么糟。”哈利说。红眼睛直直注视着他。“不一定要很差，我不想那样……我觉得你也不想。”  
伏地魔犹豫着，没有回答。喝多了的人在想掩饰自己的醉态时就会这样。  
“我和你的看法相当不同，波特。”伏地魔说，声音奇怪地发闷。  
伏地魔仍然在哈利伸手解开他喉结正下方第一颗扣子时退缩了。  
哈利迅速收回手，但伏地魔抓住了他。长长的苍白手指抓着哈利的手，把他的手拉了回去。  
哈利被惊呆了，没有反抗。  
他呆呆地站在那里，感到自己手上的温度被冰冷的皮肤吸收了。  
伏地魔闭上眼睛。他再睁开时，看上去平静多了。  
“告诉我，你的伤疤现在疼吗？”他轻柔地说，哈利发现自己在摇头。他没有预料到这一点。他希望自己能有个解释，但他的大脑现在一片空白。  
“很好。继续。”  
哈利因紧张头晕目眩……  
“我不确定我能……”他低声说，试图抓住真实。  
“必须这样，波特，别再挣扎了。”  
“你不像是想要做什么的样子！”哈利抬高声音，看着愤怒的红眼睛。  
“是你说不想让它变得很糟。”黑魔王冷笑着说。  
“我……”哈利舔着发干的嘴唇，无话可说。“我知道了。”他在有机会改变主意之前说，解开扣子，把嘴唇贴在伏地魔颈根上。  
他很快就会忘记，因为他没投入什么感情，不是主动自愿，只是和手淫一样的机械性刺激……  
但几样东西席卷了他的大脑。  
首先是味道。非常明显，但不难闻，也不咄咄逼人。这味道让哈利想到了连下一周雨后的禁林。湿润苔藓和新鲜树脂干净自然的味道，和金妮头发里的花香毫无共同之处……  
哈利深深地呼吸，感觉像是自由落体，或者骑着火弩箭快速俯冲。  
然后是他手指触摸着的皮肤，像最稀有的珍珠一样白，浸润之中的魔法让它发着微光，强大而无法控制，像冬天的雷暴。  
哈利用嘴唇贴着它，它如此光滑，完全不输金妮，而且略胜一筹。  
最后是呻吟，被强力压抑着，然而仍然在哈利右耳边震动。  
哈利缓缓抬起头，被自己吓住了。  
并不是他刚才的行为，他没有多少选择，让他害怕的是他的感觉。  
他仍然这么觉得……  
必须停下。  
他要告诉对方这是个坏主意。  
冰冷的大手按住他的头皮，把他的脸按在变暖了的皮肤上。  
哈利放弃了。  
他仍然会忘掉这件事。他会忘掉……他必须忘掉。  
最终会的。  
但现在，他的嘴巴急切地触碰着新暴露出来的皮肤，他的手指笨拙地试图解开那些小纽扣。  
不，他禁止自己再往上，不要碰到他的嘴唇……永远不要碰到嘴唇。但他仍然有很大的空间，去感受，去触摸……  
伏地魔如此消瘦……又高又瘦，像一具骷髅，有着最光滑的皮肤……  
哈利把手伸进长袍里层，温暖着突出的肋骨和硬邦邦的胸骨之间的皮肤。他想起在这具身体里的日子是多么寒冷，多么渴望着触摸到温暖……  
紧张地抓着他头发的手，他掌心下的心跳和喉管里颤动着的气流都在向他证实这一点。他的嘴巴贪婪的吮吸着。  
他的舌头舔舐着锁骨之间的深陷，指尖触碰着坚硬的乳首。他感觉到轻微干涩而冰冷的嘴巴犹豫地扫过他的额头，不断向下。  
哈利知道他可以，只要没有人强迫他交谈，说话，铭记——他可以……  
但别的什么打断了他。  
这是他从来没有在金妮身上体验过的感觉，因为女人没有现在正压在他腹部的那个器官。  
像是起床号，像是早上的冷水浴，或是一个耳光。  
哈利喘息着，惊异于自己的饥渴。  
抓着他头发的手松开了。伏地魔捏住哈利的下巴，把他的脸扳起来，在他耳边低语。  
“是的，男孩，是的……我准备好了……脱掉你的衣服……快……”  
哈利意识到自己陷得有多深。  
“怎么了？”伏地魔问，哈利没有回答。  
“我……”哈利犹豫地说。“我想做上面的那个。”他语气平稳地说。  
“上面的什么？”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。哈利暗暗骂着，他现在必须解释，而这很尴尬。  
“嗯……我也是个男的。”他说，试图简洁明了。  
“然后？”伏地魔问，显然开始不耐烦。  
哈利龇着牙。  
“嗯……作为一个男人，我有一些倾向……”  
“你能不能直奔主题，波特？”  
啪。  
“我不想撅起屁股！现在你明白了吗？”  
从伏地魔的表情来看，他说得再清楚不过了。水晶一样清楚明白。感谢黑魔王的自控力没有让他过于尴尬。  
“我决定仁慈地假装没听见你说什么，波特！”伏地魔厉声说。他的声音尖锐如刀锋。“现在脱掉衣服，躺在床上！”  
“我为什么要这么做？”哈利吼叫着，感觉愤怒和耻辱。  
“如果还想见到你的朋友就照我说的做！”伏地魔冷冷地说。  
“什么？”哈利喘息着，惊呆了。  
“你听见我的话了。”  
“等等——我的朋友……”  
“你听见我的话了，波特。”  
哈利退缩了。  
“我明白了。所以讨厌的部分开始了？”他一边解开衬衫的扣子一边说。“你知道，我都快要喜欢上这感觉了。”他把衣服从头上扯下来，加上一句。“但你对别人需求的漠视让事情变成这样。我真是傻……”  
他脱下裤子，庆幸自己不再勃起。他不想让伏地魔对自己感到满意。  
他终于脱掉衣服，陷进床垫里，盯着天花板。  
他感到床垫因为新的重量陷了下去。他没有转头去看。他只是绷紧身体，等着伏地魔侵入他。但伏地魔只是在他身边躺下，静静地看着他。  
“我不想冒犯你。”冰冷的声音过了一会对他说。  
哈利什么也没说，假装咖啡色的天花板比伏地魔的话更有意思。  
“但你必须承认你的要求十分不妥。”  
“是，你说得对！”哈利喊，仍然很生气。“我不知道我一开始为什么这么感兴趣！”  
“你在想某个女孩。”伏地魔说。哈利转过头，感到一阵恐慌。  
“有你这样的爱人，她一定十分幸运。”  
“不，我……”哈利看着他，对上炽热的火红注视。“那是很久以前。”他在移开目光之前说。  
“你十七岁了，波特，不可能那么久。”  
“几个月吧。”哈利耸耸肩。  
“你想念她吗？”  
“为什么……”哈利用胳膊肘撑起身子。“你为什么突然对我的私生活这么感兴趣？你想找到她，然后杀了她？”  
“我只是很惊讶，你居然不是处男。”伏地魔以实事求是的语气说。  
“啊，你生气了，因为你没法夺走我的另一样东西了！显然，你来晚了。”哈利大声说，躺回枕头上。  
“如果她是个泥巴种，或者是个麻瓜，我才会生气。”  
哈利开始咬牙切齿。  
“我们为什么要谈这个？你不是刚刚还在对别的什么感兴趣吗？我只是想尽快了结！”  
“我很好奇，什么让你如此……渴求。我觉得你是在想她。所以我现在才提起她。”  
“我没有！”哈利没能克制住自己。  
“你没有？”伏地魔靠近他。“饥渴或是想她？我觉得是后者，我现在仍然能感受到你的渴望在我身上留下的……证据。”他说，手滑过脖子。哈利极为尴尬地看见他急切的亲吻留下的痕迹已经开始显现出来。  
“去死吧，汤姆·里德尔！”哈利窘迫地喊。“好像我想要你一样！我答应这么做的唯一原因就是想摆脱你，这是我唯一想要的！”  
哈利说着翻过身去，背对着他，打算接下来的整个晚上都当看不见伏地魔。  
“波特，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，显然尽力压抑着愤怒。“波特，我可以强迫你——”  
“那就来吧！”哈利喊，很不开心。  
但伏地魔没有这么做。  
哈利僵硬地躺了一个小时，他心烦意乱的思绪终于被疲倦打败了。他陷入昏睡。不知多久之后，他被胸前奇怪的移动惊醒了。  
也许只是个梦，或者他的幻觉……  
“天快亮了，男孩。”冰冷的声音在他耳边低声说，让哈利惊呆地抽气。“这还不够。”  
黑魔王把头从哈利胸前抬起，自顾自地压在哈利身上，仍然看着他。  
“什……什么？”哈利惊讶地说。  
“必须……现在。”  
“你不能……！”哈利喊着。压在他身上的人动了，他感到什么东西顶着他的后庭。“你疯了吗——”  
“别对着我的耳朵大喊大叫，波特。放松点，你想被弄痛吗？”  
空气被从哈利的肺里挤了出去。他的抵抗被缓慢地贯穿了。  
出于男人的骄傲，他没有尖叫。但他抓紧床单，几乎要把床单撕开了。如果伏地魔现在动一下，哈利确定自己会把他的头拧下来，从窗户丢出去。  
但伏地魔抓住哈利的下体，熟练地上下移动着，让他更硬了。  
即使被冰冷的床单和身体包围着，哈利仍然全身火热。他下身的手让他忘记了痛苦，他的尴尬，忘记了他自己，忘记了一切，除了下腹蒸腾的快感。  
机械的……无感情的……  
哈利突然想起这两个词，就像它们刻在他紧闭的眼皮上似的。  
哈利睁开眼睛，转过头，在微弱的晨曦中看见他仇敌的脸。  
他看上去正在享受极端的喜悦，或是地狱般的痛苦。他的脸布满细密的汗珠，眼睛闭着，但他的嘴巴微微张开，好像无法发出声音。  
哈利多想抱住他，舔掉他上嘴唇上的汗珠。他想忘记痛苦，让自己随着那些有力的突入律动，享受快感。但说真的，他在和谁做什么？  
伏地魔不关心他。更准确地说，伏地魔恨他。  
伏地魔想让他死掉的欲望比其他所有人都强烈。  
哈利不自觉抬起的手放下了。伏地魔达到了高潮，喘不过气地低声呼唤他的名字，之后他瘫软在哈利身上。哈利转过头去，闭上眼睛。  
结束了。


End file.
